Before my Sun Fades to Twilight
by Fourth in Command Cixalea Jwan
Summary: My heart raced and my blood pounded in my ears. I couldn't let her do this. I carried the Triforce. It was my duty. I had to stop her. I had to stop her before my sun fades to Twilight! Rated T because it is was written for teens. Discontinued.
1. Riko, Mach, and the Castle Town

**Hello! I am Fourth in Command Cixalea Jwan! This is just a story I came up with after defeating Zelda: Twilight Princess. Caution!! This story contains **_**SPOILERS FOR ZELDA: TWILIGHT PRINCESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me! No flames please! If you have ideas on how I could improve my writing, let me know by clicking the "review" button. I do switch POVs a lot. I apologize for any and all typos. With out further fanfare, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda: Twilight Princess. It is property on Nintendo. I do own my OCs; Kia, Riko, Zerah, and Mach. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before my Sun Fades to Twilight 

Chapter 1: Riko, Mach, and the Castle Town

(Twenty years after the Zelda: Twilight Princess events)

Kia's POV

The grizzled grey clouds masked the top of Hyrule Castle in a ghostly fog, while the heavens wept transparent droplets of rain. It was on days like these where I could enter Hyrule with less self-consciousness of being caught. When I was merely a child of two, a strange human in Zoran armor suit came to Lake Hylia. He destroyed the evil there that seemed to plague reality as well as our dreams. All of Hyrule was swirled by Zant, the false leader of the Twilight, and his monster-demons into one unending nightmare. A Twilit nightmare. Since then, Princess Zelda was forced to increase security in Hyrule by restricting who came in and out of the town surrounding the Castle. This town was called Hyrule Castle Town. She isn't very creative with names. All the Hylians who lived in Hyrule Castle Town (and merchants) were allowed to come and go as they pleased. Gorons, Zoras, and Kikarios **[is that misspelled? **were forbidden from coming into Hyrule Castle Town without special permission and signature from Princess Zelda herself.

Now I am a seventeen year old Zoran pearl diver. I wore a heavy, hooded, brown, cloak that covered my Zoran clothing. On my hip I carried a pouch full of Zoran pearls. I collected and polished them to an illuminating shine. Even though the downpour, Hyrule Castle Town was still bustling with people. I walked along the cobblestone path, avoiding the crowds, as I made my way to Thelma's bar. Though it is a bar, that wasn't why I was going there for. I came for the people there. There are usually a few characters who will pay top rupee for a decent sized Zoran pearl. Occasionally, Thelma herself will buy a small pearl or two. As I was making my way there, I almost stepped on an ally cat! I swerved and tripped over my cloak. When I hit the ground I spilled all of my pearls. I started placing my pearls into my pouch when someone started helping me. I looked up to see a Hylian merchant. He was eight-teen or so with unusual black hair. Without warning he stopped helping and examined a pearl. "Are these _Zoran_ pearls?" He asked in awe. I nodded, trying to give away that I was a Zora. "Never have I come across pearls of such quality! Are any for sale?" He said still staring at my pearl. "Ummmmmmm…." I trailed on. "Oh, how rude of me! My name is Riko. I'm a merchant and I-"He stopped in mid-sentence. I followed his eyes to what he was staring at. One of my fins was sticking out of my sleeve! "You're a…" Riko stammered as he looked into my face darkened by my hood. I snatched the pearl from Riko's hand and sped away. Riko caught up to me and whipped my cloak off to reveal to everyone in all of Hyrule Castle Town, I was a Zora. Gasps and stares were erupting from the crowd of eyes. I gave Riko one last glance with flaming eyes and tore off down the street. My cloak was billowing in the wind, still in Riko's hand.

It didn't take long for the guards to find me. (It's not like bluish-purple skin and fins were a popular Hylian accessory.) The guards who were my chasers, recognized me from a few of my before illegal strolls in the Castle Town. They pursued me far beyond the Town borders to get revenge on me because I always got away. Being chased by this pair of overweight guards was more of a game to me. I looked back to see how far away they were, but I noticed some guards on horses were chasing me as well. No more fun and games. I picked up my pace to as fast as I could go. The calvary was gaining. Out of desperation, I ducked into a corn field. I ran in-between the rows and hid my self inside a barn. I must have startled the horse because it started neighing like its leg was being cut off. I didn't have much time to prepare before the door was flung open.

-------------------------------------Ten Minuets Earlier-------------------------------------

Mach's POV

I slammed my shovel into the earth and pulled up. A potato rose to the surface. This is how I practiced for the most honored contest in all of Hyrule. Arm wrestling! I've been the undefeated arm wrestler of Hyrule for seven years in a row! If that ain't a show of manly dignity then I don't know what is! "Mach! Honey! I'm here!" A slender blonde twenty year old named Zerah called to me. Besides a trophy, I also won the love of my life. I dropped my shovel. She came over and we embraced. She pecked me on the cheek with her pink lips. "I'm almost done harvesting the potatoes." I reported and she smiled, grabbed a shovel, and started helping. "What is that sound?" Zerah's pointed ears heard the neighing of the horse. "Somethin's in the barn! Stay here." I ordered as stood frozen. I picked up my pitchfork and headed to the barn. I held the pitchfork firmly in my hands and opened the barn door. A Zoran girl stood in front of me. Her eyes were pins and she fled franticly to the back of the barn. I tightened my grip on the weapon and pointed it at her. "What'cha doin' on my farm Zor-a." I growled. After a moment of silence she spoke, but it was all in a language that I didn't know or cared to learn. "Hylian please." I ordered. "This was sooooo cool!!" I thought to myself. "I… didn't….mean to but I was…." She stammered. She then turned and leaped like a frog out the barn window! I ran outside and gave a good chase until the Zora dove into the river. "Stay in the water- where you belong!!" I hollered.

**Dun Dun DUN!!!!!! The action is on its way and you will meet the bad guy soon. It **_**will**_** get more interesting! Sorry, I'm really bad cliffhangers so I'll just trust you will review and read the next chapters.**_** NO FLAMES PLEASE!! **_** I'll try to update everyday! Looking forward to it! **


	2. A Bargain and a Necklace

**I have about 10 hits but only 2 reviews? What's up with that? Please review!!! It will make me very happy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda: Twilight Princess. Nintendo owns it. I own Kia, Riko, Zerah, Mach, and Oam.**

Before my Sun Fades to Twilight

Chapter two: A Bargain and a Necklace

Kia's POV

It was nearly three days later when I finally made it back to the Zora's Domain. Everyone says I'm a foolish teen for going to the Castle Town, but every time I come back, I'm flooded with questions. Most of them are little kids. Oam, a little Zoran boy, is my "biggest fan." "Kia! Kia! Kia!" he called as I swan up to the water's edge.

"Did you sell any pearls Kia?" the six-year-old looked at me with anticipation in his big blue eyes.

"I didn't sell any this time."I answered slowly. Oam looked confused and said, "Why?"

"Promise you won't tell?"

I asked him even though I already knew his sisters would get it out of him and they would tell their mom and their mom would tell the town gossip who wouldn't rest until _everyone_ knew.

"I promise!" he made an imaginary "X" over his heart. I whispered close to his ear.

"I got caught!" Oam's little body quivered with excitement. Oam always acted as though life was all one big story and he guessed the ending and was right.

"You gotta take me with you sometime!" I looked away, trying not to show that I could never risk his life as well when I snuck into town. Not to mention his mom would have my head on a Zoran pike.

"Kia?" I whipped around to see the unfamiliar voice that called my name. It turned out to be an armored Zoran guard.

"That's me." I replied. "

King Ralis wants to see you now." I was escorted by the guard to the thrown of King Ralis. I was wondering if the king had already received word that I had failed. I knelt before the king who sat in his chair looking regal. Next to him was his ever-present wife, who was holding their child.

"You are the pearl diver and pearl maker aren't you?" his voice echoed in the mostly vacant room.

"Yes." I replied, my voice sounding small compared to his.

"I want you to create a pearl necklace for Princess Zelda. She is coming in six days. I trust with your skills that will be enough time to complete the neaklace. I will make a request that the center pearl have a triforce symbol carved into it."

After he waved his hand for me to leave, I started for my pearl workshop. As I was swimming, I realized the importance of the gift. During the time when Zant cast Twilight over Hyrule, he froze the spring where the Zoran River originates from. Several Zoras were frozen in mid-swim. This caused a chain reaction of panic all around Hyrule. The Zora river systems were the source of water for almost all inhabitance in Hyrule. Among those who froze was King Ralis' mother, Queen Rutela. The queen ruled alone for many years because her husband was deceased. Prince Ralis, at the time, went all the way to the Castle Town to get help for his frozen kingdom. On the way he was injured and the doctor in Hyrule Caste Town was not trained to cure Zoras. They then brought him to the shaman in the small village in Kakariko. It is said that the one blessed with the triforce of courage risked his life escorting the carriage carrying Ralis through two Hyrule fields that were crawling with danger. Then as if his heroism wasn't enough he unfroze the river and shattered the Twilight over the land that belongs to the Zoras. When Prince Ralis received word that his mother (the only parent he ever knew) died, he was devastated. He sulked by her grave for many days. He was to assume control of the Zoras with no mentor? With the evil destroyed and encouragement from the triforce bearer, he was confident that his people would prosper as long as the triforce remained strong. The necklace was a way of thanking Princess Zelda, the one who possesses the triforce of wisdom, for protection and support even though his people were no longer welcome in her city. I arrived shortly after putting the pieces together, but it was nearly dark. After a hard day, I turned in early and let my mind rest.

The next morning I selected the right number of pearls in the back of my shop for Princess Zelda's neaklace. The center pearl was about the size of a ping pong. Then something caught my attention. It was a melodious ding from the front of my shop that meant that I had a customer!!!!! I flew through the door to the front of my shop to find a _Hylian_ at my door.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." I sneered.

"Look Zora, I just want some pearls!" Riko commanded with a stubborn scowl.

"Well, since I know you and all I would have to be able to give you a discount of NONE and sell you the pearls for 700 shiny rupees each." I took advantage of having the upper hand.

"No way! How about 550?" He bartered.

"No." I stood firm on having revenge.

"That's alright, I mean I see that your business is booming, why do you need my money." With that he started to walk away. I took a scan of my vacant store and reconsidered.

"I'll take your 550 _if_ you get me into Hyrule Castle Town." Riko glared at me like he was trying to send a subconscious dagger through me.

"Give me the pearls." He finally answered. He dug our 550 rupees from his burlap wallet and I found a pearl from my workshop. We swapped and soon we set off towards the castle.

It was a really boring ride. That is all I have to say. We stopped in Hyrule field and had lunch. I was digging through Riko's merchant cart trying to find a blanket to eat on. I eventually found a yellow gingham blanket. I pulled on it but it was under a trunk of nic- naks. I pulled harder but the trunk over turned and spilled junk everywhere. I quickly threw everything backing the trunk and locked it. But underneath the cart was a scrap of paper. I decided it must have fallen out of the box so I picked it up to find it was a picture. In the picture was a strong male Hylian with his arm around a younger woman. In-between them was a little boy, about three years old, hugging his mother's leg with a bubbling smile on his pudgy cheeks. He had the muscular build of his father and the dark hair of his mother. Upon closer inspection I noticed the mother's ears weren't pointed. I knew that unpointed ears were a common recessive gene in Hylians but what made me think it wasn't an inherited phenotype was the back ground of the picture. It was Kakariko. It was strange, because the little boy looked just like-

"What are you doing fish-freak!" screamed the outraged voice of the merchant.

"Oh, well actually…. Ya see…I umm…" "I don't CARE!" He grabbed my arm and threw me away from his wagon. "Don't ever touch anything of mine again!" His face was an unsettling pale as he shoved the picture in his pocket and stomped way.

**Well the bad guy is coming up in the next chapter. Who was the little boy in the picture? You will have to wait and see! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Evil Appears

**The moment has arrived! You met the protagonists (good guy) and now you get to meet the antagonist (bad guy)! Be prepared! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo which owns Zelda: Twilight Princess. In short I don't own Zelda: Twilight Princess. Get it? Got it? Doubt it, because I'll have to write a disclaimer for the next chapter as well. I DO own Ojan, Kia, and Riko. **

Before my Sun Fades to Twilight

Chapter three: The Evil Appears

Ojan's POV

My black cloak fanned out behind me while its hood shadowed my silver-skinned face. Now that _**HE**_ (hint, hint) was captured and Zelda a hostage, I would rule Hyrule; just as my father should have. Today was the day I would announce myself. I opened the doors to a balcony in the newly built castle (because Gannondorf destroyed the first one). I looked down upon my to-be subjects and said to myself, "This is for you father." I inhaled a big breath, (the air of the light world tastes weird) and announced, "PEOPLE OF HYRULE, HEAR ME!!!!!!!!!" Everyone in the dinky little castle town looked up.

"I am Ojan, Empress of Hyrule." Gasps rose from the crowd.

"I do not plan to subjugate you. I just wish to rule you're pathetic lives." Many quizzical glances were shot toward me with worried murmuring. I relished every moment of it. "This is now my empire and you are my subjects. I wish you all to trust me so I shall hear your wishes and deny every single one of them at the castle. But one more thing." I paused dramatically.

"I am Twili!" [Insert dramatic music for next several lines I flipped my hood back to reveal my flowing black hair and my blazing orange eyes. Very unlike the blue eyes and light hair of the Hylians.

"And as such I have placed Twilight over the castle. If you wish to enter do no worry it will not harm you. It will just turn you into spirits that are stuck in a world of perpetual fear for the rest of eternity, but other then that it will not harm you. But on another matter, if you wish to defy me…" One of my Twili followers brought out the dainty, frail princess. He head was help up majestically and her eyes were closed as if she were trying to shut out the reality. I then used my telekinetic powers and Zelda levitated in the air. I flung her over the crowd like a puppet without strings. Her blonde hair flew back from her shoulders. Several cry rose to her, "Zelda!"

"Zelda, what are you doing?"

"Why isn't she fighting back?"

"Not again." Her eyes looked upon her subjects. Then she closed them, she couldn't do anything. I then brought her to my side, and took out a dagger.

"If you wish to defy me…" I her hair to shoulder length.

"Her blood will be on your hands!" I let the hair flutter down to the traumatized crowd below.

"Free bread for everyone!" I then threw several thousand loaves of bread off the balcony. Cheers rose through the crowd.

"The light inhabitance has no chance." I hissed Zelda's ear. "Everyone within Hyrule borders!"

"You just can't win over the loyalty of my people by giving them free bread!" Then I heard the crowd cheering my name. Zelda's anger flaired.

"Link will stop you! He stopped Zant, he killed Gannondorf, and he can do far worse to you! Link will stop you!" She squirmed in an attempt to get free of my guards. It was then my duty as the antagonist to laugh evilly.

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhhahahahahahahahahahaha- COUGH COUGH Where is my asthma inhaler?" then we disappeared into the fog of perfect, beautiful, Twilight.

Kia's POV

The next morning, when the sun was just peaking up, I woke. Riko was still sleeping, but we were only hours away from the Castle Town. All last night, while I was starring at the stars, I wondered about the picture of the little boy and his parents. I also wondered about why Riko had been so aggravated about me seeing it. I then turned my gaze toward the horizon. I saw a little bird calling waaaaaaaaaay in the distance. It wasn't a lovely song bird because it had a very horse calling. As it got closer I knew it was bigger then a crow. Or for that matter, it was bigger then the largest bird I had ever seen! It got closer and closer. It had to be about 20 feet tall! It had a wing-span of about 45 feet, but not of feathers, of skin! The thing was jet black with grotesquely long claws. But the most interesting thing about it was its head. It had a flat, faceless head with undulating spires that protruded from it. The blood red markings on it seemed to glow when it called. But it didn't call, it screamed. It screamed a shriek that made the trees sway and my blood to run cold. It was flying northeast towards Kakariko and Death Mountain. It shrieked and Riko seemed to vibrate awake. Soon the beast was right above us and the tailwind knocked Riko's merchant cart over. After the beast was a dot on the horizon, Riko spoke.

"Get on the horse." We got on his horse named Irene. Riko snapped the reins for a gallop and I bounced off the horse. Riko circled back around.

"What are you doing?" Riko snapped.

"I..um..never ridden a horse before." I replied embarrassed.

"Consider this a crash course!" then Riko snapped the reigns and the horse started off easer, but we picked up speed after a few minuets to a full gallop. I fell forward and back in the saddle and almost fell out several times. Up one very steep hill I found myself holding a death grip on Riko.

"Get off me!" Riko commanded.

"Sorry…" I blushed.

"Where are we going?" I tried to change the subject.

"To warn the Gorons and Kakarikos about that…thing!"

**Man! Ojan is sooooo cool! No story is complete without an insane, bipolar bad guy! The action is coming up and it will only get better from there! Please review! **


	4. Encounter with the Dark One

**Only two different people have reviewed, yet I have about thirty hits! Are you all afraid to review? I have drawn the line. I will not continue this story unless I get at least one new reviewer! That is not much to ask is it? Just one new reviewer! What is the point of a story if no one reads it?! Please review!!!!!!!**

**All of you who were waiting for action; the time has come!!!! So hold on tight! This chapter goes fast!**

**Early warning: there are a lot of POV switches in this chapter so be aware. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda: Twilight Princess! If I did, I could buy Fanfiction! I do own my characters: Zerah, Mach, Ojan, Riko, and Kia. **

Before my Sun Fades to Twilight 

Chapter Four: Encounter with the Dark One

Zerah's POV

I knocked on the door of a Kakariko home.

"Yes?" answered a woman with a child on her hip.

"Your family is in great danger." I said calmly. She clutched her baby girl tighter.

"Ojan is planning to relocate everyone in Kakariko and Death Mountain. We need to evacuate you- now." I pointed to the caravans of people that were running out of Kakariko in a panicked rush. Her face turned a pale white and turned around and started yelling at her family members in the native language of the Kakarikos.

"That is the last house Mach." I called to my boyfriend.

"Good. Most of them have already made it to the underground shelter in Hyrule Field." Mach sighed in relief.

"You can't make us leave, brother." A rough voice commanded. Mach turned his head to the huge Gorons. The five teen Gorons had refused to leave until everyone from both villages was evacuated into the shelter.

**(POV switch!!!!!)** Mach's POV

"I ain't your brother and they'll be fine." I restrained my anger while answering this question for the zillionth time!

"We not just stay for villages. We help protect you and your lady-friend." The Goron protested.

"We'll be long gone before O-jan and her minions git here." I argued.

"But what if they come? What if they see you? You head be on pike! No, we don't go." I was trying to avoid the reality that if we were caught, we could die. Especially since Zerah was here with me.

"Look, just keep-a movin' or stay out of my way!" I thrust my way past the Gorons. The evacuation moved faster then expected. I guess it was the fear of their past experience with the Twilight. The last wagon full of people and supplies had moved out of sight, and Kakariko was silent once again. We began to follow the refugees, until I heard a loud windy noise. I thought it was just a storm brewing until I heard Zerah scream.

**(Another POV switch)** Kia's POV

After a while, I finally got use to the horse's swaying and rhythm of its hooves. "Look." Riko yelled as a couple of strange beasts disappeared around a boulder close to the village of Kakariko. Riko changed his heading and galloped toward the monsters. He slowed and dismounted once we got close to the boulder. Riko stealthfully crept up, but I kinda spoiled it by falling out of the saddle. I caught up to Riko, and turned the corner to see one of the weirdest sights I thought I would ever see.

**(Yet again, another POV switch just to keep you on your toes)** Riko's POV

In front of me was the mighty bridge of Eldin and the roaring Zora's river beneath it. That bird-beast we saw earlier was there happily hopping behind a woman dressed in black like a dog. The woman was cloaked and had dark hair down to her ankles. Following her was a man and a woman about twenty, and a few Gorons! They had been to Kakariko! An anger and fear made me feel light-headed. I mouthed "Follow me." to Kia and we crept up behind the dark maiden. We worked our way up to the two teens. The boy saw us first. He looked confused, but he then looked at Kia. I saw an anger flair up in his eyes. Kia waved shyly. I took out a knife and attempted to cut the rope binding the boy's hands together. Then the cloaked woman whipped around,

"Do you really think that I am that gullible?!" The maiden turned and her orange monster-eyes narrowed at me. Then I felt something tugging at my knife, but there was nothing there! I gripped both hands on the handle but the mysterious force kept pulling harder. Then the blade slipped out of my hands. It then hovered over to the Evil One. She chuckled.

"You seem amused by my powers boy." She curled her voice like a seductive black serpent.

"Oh, who's your friend?" She gracefully stepped over to Kia. She was obviously evil, but everything else made her seem beautiful. Kia tried not to look at the dark one and turned her head away.

"You are a Zora?" She chuckled and she put her grey finger under Kia's chin and lifted it. "Look me in the eyes! Even poor Empress Ojan needs some courtesy." Kia's eyes were bugged out.

"Don't deny it. I am right. You are a Zora. You are a fish out of water. One of the lowest life forms on this rock. You belong at the bottom of the river!" She then lifted Kia up off the ground by her neck! Kia began to choke and gasp for air. Then she was thrust back off the bridge by the dark maiden's voodoo powers, but instead of falling, she was being held up by her wrists. She was pinned to an invisible wall. Kia looked down to the rapids and her face turned a shade of white, like a dead fish.

"This is not your conflict Zora, so you are of no use to me."

Suddenly my right hand burned. I looked at it to see there was a bit of the Triforce glowing on my hand! It burned harder and harder. It felt as if someone were pressing coals on my hand. A single thought popped into my head. It felt as if it was more grafted into my head. It didn't seem to belong.

"Stop her." The thought rang in my head like a gong in my subconscious. It grew worse until I didn't know which hurt worse, my hand or my head. Ignoring it was impossible and I sank to my knees, shaking my head, trying to clear it of the thought.

"Get it out of my head!" I pleaded to no one. Then I finally succumbed to the thought and the pain. (Which all these events in my head took about two seconds)

"Stop!!!!!" I charged at the sorceress. Ojan simply hurled me off the bridge alongside Kia. The thought still rang like a horse was running over my brain. Ojan then turned to those on the bridge and shouted over the rapids below,

"Let this be a lesson to anyone who defies me!!!" Kia and I fell. Falling to our inevitable painful death.

**If this was confusing to some people, don't worry. A lot of new stuff was poured into that chapter. You will understand it later. Riko has a part of the Triforce? Well, bet ya never saw that one coming. The next chapter has humor, romance, and a crazy fisherman. Please review so I can post this next funny chapter! Please? **


	5. Anguish, CPR, and a Crazy Fisherman

**Thanks Second on Command Bob Curly for reviewing! Thanks to you I can continue this story. This is a really great chapter. For those of you who are thinking that Kia and Riko died, here's a hint; the main character(s) **_**never die**_** [until the end of the series!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda: Twilight Princess. I do own Ojan, Riko, Kia, Artbagoti (aka the crazy fisherman), and Rose**.

Before my Sun Fades to Twilight

Chapter Five: Anguish, CPR and a Crazy Fisherman

Zelda's POV

I looked out the window of Hyrule Castle to the beautiful land that _was_ my kingdom. Now Ojan wanted to destroy it. I held back a tear that had nagged at me to be shed, but I refused. I shifted my gaze to the wall. It was far to depressing to look anywhere but there. Yet the rising black specks constantly reminded me, I was in Twilight. Where was Link!? He is the only one with the Triforce left! I sighed. My right hand, or should I say, paw, was still chained to the ground. It had rubbed raw from my struggles and it was sooooo tight! I looked at my triforce symbol, forever implanted into my skin. It was that, that turned me into this white wolf. I, Zelda, was a captured beast. I couldn't even scream for help because all that came out was a pathetic bay. If I had the Triforce of _Wisdom_ then how come I wasn't smart enough to outwit my enemies? What had become of my kingdom? What had become of me…?

Kia's POV

I heard water. Lots of water. I forced my eyes open and slowly the blur ebbed away to reveal a small beach. I pushed myself to my feet and wiped the sand off my front. Nothing felt broken. After coughing up water, all the events came back with a bang. I started to look for Riko. I took a quick round of the beach and didn't find him. I waded into the water. This water was that of Lake Hylia! I floated all the way form the Bridge of Eldin into Lake Hylia! Riko could have drowned!

"Riko!" I yelled frantically.

"Riko! Riko!" the calls became more frequent as I searched and couldn't find the Hylian. I then turned to the villagers for help.

"Have you seen a Hylian with black hair and olive skin?" I received all possible variations of the word 'no' (and one 'yes' from a drunken man). When I was going to call off the search for today, a golden triangle on my right hand started to glow, and along with it was pain. I continued my search and the pain ceased. Two hours later I was about to pass-out because I was afraid the pain would start again. It was almost dark and I was hoping I could sleepwalk, then the good ol' happy pain irrupted, and I was forced to continue. I then screamed at my hand,

"Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you?!" Then I saw something tumble off the waterfall. I dove in and pulled _Riko_ to the shore. His shaggy hair was actually very long when it was wet and his clothes stuck to him. I checked his pulse and saw his breathing was shallow and uneven. He was a tough human, I'll give him that. I was surprised he was breathing at all. He was unconscious but possibly dying. I had to give him CPR if he was going to live. I leaned in close to him. I slowly closed my lips around his while I pinched his nose and breathed into him several times. I then pushed down where I thought his diaphragm would be and listened to his pulse. It was still ghostly. I then wrapped my lips around his once more and repeated CPR. The gross images that ran through my head didn't help my embarrassment. Why couldn't he just wake up! During my fifth round of CPR, he started to cough and gasp for breath. He wasn't conscious for ten minuets later when he opened his eyes.

Riko's POV

I am alive? I remembered taking a huge breath of water and… Kia? Kia's alive? "Have a nice sleep?" Kia asked with a weak smile.

"Did I die?" I pathetically said with water working its way out my mouth. That was probably the dumbest thing I ever said. Of course I'm alive.

"Where are we?" I asked which was more of a logical question.

"Lake Hylia." She said while attempting to help me to my feet.

"I'm fine." I growled coldly as I struggled to get my legs to stand strait.

"Can you swim?" she asked.

"Of course! It's a pass-time for me." I replied sarcastically. I have been a merchant all my life. Never had I needed to know how to swim.

"You're one lucky Hylian, Riko." She shook her head.

"Ahoy there!" came a rough voice. He was a fisherman obviously because of his bright yellow hat with assorted fishing lures hanging off of it.

"Ye's pretty foolish to be a jumpin' off the waterfalls were ye. Are ye dare-devils?"

"Not really." I replied.

"I use ta know a feller that was a dare-devil. He always wore green and the weirdest looking hat." Kia and I exchanged looks and we subconsciously agreed; this guy was loony. We didn't have time for this! We needed to get back to buisiness. Ojan looked like she was from the Land of Twilight which meant; she was going to attempt to cast Twilight over Hyrule- again. We only half listened to the duluded fisherman's rants about some guy-in-green when something caught my attention.

"He also saved all of Hyrule, yes he did. They now call 'im the Twilight Vanquisher. I met him when he fell off that bridge way up there." The fisherman pointed to the marble bridge that spanned the entire lake. Whether this guy was crazy or not we could use this Twilight Vanquisher's help.

"Do you know his name?" I asked.

"Well, let's see now… It's a red flower….ye know, with little um… prickly things on the green part?"

"A rose?" Kia offered.

"Yar rose! Ye can ask my wife; Rose! She remembers everything! She lives in that house over 'tare." He pointed to a rotting door in a _cliff_.

"We's a bought the fishin' hole on the other side." We quizzically walked over to the door and opened it. Inside was exactly what the deranged sailor said. There was a large pond and a house at one end.

**Well? Tell me what you think by reviewing! **_**PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU! PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!! PLEASE! **_**You make me feel unloved. breaks down in sobs**


	6. Looking for Link

**Thanks for reviewing! Now that I have more self control, I will allow you to just sit back and relax. **

**Here is my next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda: Twilight Princess. If I did then it wouldn't have taken so long for me to beat the game. I do own Kia, Riko, Mr. and Mrs. Art, and Flower. **

Before my Sun Fades to Twilight

Chapter Six: Looking for Link

Kia's POV

We approached the door of a neat little cottage and Riko knocked. A pitter-patter of little feet came to the door. A little girl, about four, opened the door and her blonde curly hair was tied up in pigtails by a little pink ribbon. When she saw up she jumped up and down and pointed at us.

"Look, Ma! Look! A _stranger_!" She bounced with glee.

"What is it Flower?" A Hylian with a flowing royal purple dress answered the door.

"Hello. What can I do for ya?" she said with a cheery voice.

"We need to know where we can find the Twilight Vanquisher." Riko again used one of his famous we-don't-have-time-for-this-so-just-tell-me-just-what-I-need-to-know sentences.

"Oh, now are you his friends? Or is Hyrule in great peril again?" She chuckled and walked over to a cream colored couch. She sat down and poured some tea into a china cup with a matching tea kettle. We sat down across from her on a wooden bench. "Well now, I'm Mrs. Art, but you can call me Rose. Have you by any chance seen my husband?"

"Yes we have." I spoke politely.

"Good ol' Artbagoti, bless his soul. He forgets everything then remembers something else. She took a sip of her tea and left a red smudge where her lips had been. "Now the Twilight Vanquisher… well, everyone calls him that, but his real name is Link. He is rumored to be able to turn into a wolf, but I don't believe that old wives tale. He does have the Triforce of Courage. Yep. Imbedded into his right hand I believe. I also happen to know form a very reliable source that he lives just south of the Faron Woods. Oridon is the name of the village I believe."

"How did he destroy the Twilight?" I asked. This Link guy could maybe defeat Ojan!

"Well I believe it was because he wielded the legendary Master Sword."

"What is so important about the Master Sword?"

"Well I think it has the power to destroy all evil. It is even more powerful then the Triforce themselves. Link stabbed Gannondorf, who was Zant's influence to take over Hyrule. Gannondorf even had the Triforce of Power and the sword still killed him! And can you believe he was only nine-teen when he was the hero?" Rose continued to sip her steaming tea.

"Do you think that Link would still be at Oridon?" I asked.

"Well, he should be 39 now. I think he would have settled down there and had a family. There is a good chance he is still there."

"Thank you for your time Mrs. Art, but we should be going." Riko was already half way out the door. We started to walk away when Riko was whacked on the forehead.

"Ha ha! That was just a warnin' if ye are thieves. An I got me a weapon!" in Mr. Art's hand was a Yo-Yo.

"I'll knock ye out, drag ye to the pond, and may the water have mercy on ye soul. He growled. He looked like he was really bent on hurting us when something else caught his attention.

"OOOOOOOH! Pretty butterfly!!!!!!!" he chased a tiny blue butterfly and we slipped out the door. Once we were outside of the Art's fishing hole, Riko rolled out a map. After finding Faron Woods we found a new problem; we needed to get out of Lake Hylia. Lake Hylia is the lowest point of all Hyrule. The canyon walls make it isolated to any route up without rock-climbing. I then turned to Riko.

"Have you ever flown before?"

**Riko's POV **

"No..." I answered slowly. She had a mischievous look in her eyes. Several minuets later we were talking to a man with a huge pot belly who was standing in front of a gigantic CANNON!!!!!

"Hey, can I ask a favor of you?" Kia asked him.

"Sure Kia. You're my most frequent customer."

"Can you get us to Faron Woods?" she had puppy-dog eyes.

"I don't know… you might not make it that far…" after Kia handed him 200 rupees, he said he could get us there.

"Right this way." He opened a door and inside the cannon was a small room. I thought I was hearing music, but I shook it off. Then the cannon started to bounce and shake.

"Consider this a crash course!" she then cackled like a maniac. The cannon was turning and vibrating and then _**BOOM**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!We were shot out and everything turned into a blur until we landed.

"Great! More water!" I moaned as we pulled myself out of the spring. My stomach hurt because I unintentionally landed in a belly-flop.

"This is the Faron Spring! We're not that far from Oridon!" We trudged out of the spring and headed south. We passed the entire woods, crossed a wooden bridge, and passed another forest. **(The time was consumed by pointless conversation which explains why I didn't take the time to type that part.) **We then came upon a house.

"This is the village of Oridon? One house!" Kia grumbled. We climbed the ladder and knocked on the door which had a distinct feminine touch.

"Go away! I have a sword you monster!" yelled a very troubled voice.

"Is Link here?" I asked in an attempt at a calming voice.

"Oh, Malo. I'm so sorry I was…" A woman about in her thirties answered the door. "You're not Malo. Who are you?" She was a platinum blonde Hylian with a wedding ring protruding from her left ring finger.

"I am Riko and this is Kia. Do you know where Link's house would be?"

"This is his house…. Or was..." She then turned her head and wiped a few tears that had slithered down her pale cheek.

"Come in." She waved us in shakily. We went and she shut the door.

"A couple days ago…monsters, sick horrid creatures came and they…captured my husband, Link. He hasn't…. returned so….." she then broke into sobs as she put her head in her hands.

"We are very sorry to come and upset you like this." Kia tried to comfort the woman but to no avail. We showed ourselves out and climbed down the ladder.

**Sorry for all you Zelda x Link lovers but I went with the Ilia x Link. So Link is captured, now what do Kia and Riko do? You will have to read the next chapter to find out? **


	7. A Message from Silo

**Well I have over 70 hits! Yay! I am so happy!!!!! Sorry if all the new characters are confusing you. I made this graph thingy to help sort things out. **

**Characters**

**Kia****- Main character, Zoran pearl diver**

**Riko****-Main character, Hylian merchant**

**Ojan****-antagonist, Twili dictator**

**King Ralis****- King of the Zoras, friend of Link  
**

**Thelma****- bar owner in Hyrule Castle Town, friend of Link**

**Zelda****- Princess of Hyrule, has the Triforce of Wisdom**

**Gannondorf****- antagonist, Zant's influence to take over Hyrule, had the Triforce of Power, dead**

**Link****-Hero of Hyrule, has the Triforce of Courage (If you didn't know who Link was, I'm scared)  
**

**Mach****- Hylian farmer**

**Zerah****- girlfriend of Mach **

**Zant****- antagonist, former Twili dictator**

**Talo****- Hylian citizen of Oridon, Malo's older brother, friend of Link**

**Malo****- Hylian business man, Talo's younger brother, friend of Link**

**Ilia****- Hylian, wife of Link**

**Oam****- Zoran boy, friend of Kia**

**Colin****- Hylian bachelor in Oridon, friend of Link**

**Sammie****- Colin's younger sister**

**Silo****- Mysterious being that appears to Riko in dreams**

**Midna****- former mentor to Link, now Queen of the Twilight Realm**

**Queen Rutela****- former Queen of the Zoras, King Ralis's mother, dead**

**Artbagoti****- a crazy fisherman in Lake Hylia**

**Rose****- Artbagoti's wife**

**Flower****- Artbagoti and Rose's daughter**

**Irene and Talon****- Riko's horses**

**Sever****- a supposed Hylian wanderer**

**Saber****- Sever's beloved stuffed toy**

**Zant- a Twili that was against the royal family of the Twili, Gannondorf used Zant to take over Hyrule, Zant killed himself to stop Gannondorf, dead  
**

**Some of the characters you might not know yet so just bare with me.**

**Places**

**Hyrule****- A large powerful kingdom **

**Zora Kingdom****- where the Zoras live (duh) **

**Kakariko****- a village that is home to the 'Native Americans' of Hyrule**

**Lake Hylia****- a large, peaceful lake that is a popular tourist attraction for fishermen**

**Hyrule Castle****- a large castle where the kingdom is ruled from, where Zelda lives  
**

**Hyrule Castle Town****- the busiest market place in Hyrule, it surrounds Hyrule  
**

**Death Mountain****- a large volcano where the Gorons live, a spring there is also said to have healing powers**

**Twilight Realm****- a mysterious shadowed land that would seem beautiful only to the Twili**

**Faron Woods- a dense forest**

**Oridon- a small farming village **

**Races**

**Zoras****- part fish part human creatures that cans swim without effort and breathe underwater**

**Kakarikos****- human-resembling 'Native Americans' of Hyrule, kind and welcoming**

**Hylians****- the most human resembling, pointy ears **

**Gorons****- resemble yellow bulky bears, gruff nature**

**Twili****- grey skinned and orange or red eyed, usually very tall, not much is known about them**

**Hopefully that makes things seem clearer. I tried to spell and describe stuff to the best of my ability. Anyway here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda: Twilight Princess! I own Riko, Kia, and Silo**.

Before my Sun Fades to Twilight

**Chapter Seven: Message from Silo**

**Riko's POV**

"Who are you?" Called a man with brunette hair.

"We came to see Link, but…" Kia began.

"You came because of the new dictator? You aren't the first." The 19 year old came up to us. "I'm Talo." After the introductions, Talo allowed us to stay for the night in Oridon. He brought us through a small ravine and on the other side _was_ a village.

"Well, this is Oridon." He held his arms out to the farming village like it was the best thing in the world.

"You already met Ilia. Bless her soul. Two miscarriages and now her husband…" he sighed heavily.

"Link saved my life when I was little. We help her every way we can."

"So Malo-"

"Sorry, my name is _T_alo not _M_alo. Malo is my younger brother. He is the biggest business man in Hyrule."

"Your brother is the biggest business man I all of Hyrule!" I double checked to make sure I heard him right. This farm boy's brother was the biggest business man in all of Hyrule?! "Yep. Malo called his first business 'Malo Mart!'" Talo chucked to himself. "Now he's 17 and living large in Hyrule as a big shot!" he laughed some more. "You should meet Colin. The bachelor needs to meet new people." Talo started walking toward a small house on the edge of a pond.

"Wait a minuet! That means you're married?" Kia asked. Talo held his left hand out in a fist and let the sun reflect off a band of bronze on his ring finger.

"Yep! Two months!" he announced proudly. "She's on a business trip, won't be back for a week." We followed Talo to a small bridge that arched over a stream. "COLIN!" Talo shouted to a boy about his age with shaggy blonde hair. He was fishing and was startled by Talo's call so he fell into the pond. After he pulled himself out of the pond he started after Talo.

"I'm gonna get you!" Colin laughed as he perused Talo. Colin ended up pushing Talo in the water but a blonde girl about 11 pushed Colin in. Her long blonde hair matched Colin's.

"Sorry, my brother can be so immature." She didn't notice Colin's hand grab her leg and pull her in the water. She squealed and gave Colin a death glare.

"Run Talo Sammie's angry!" Colin mocked as they ran slowly away.

"You're such big jerks!" Sammie whined.

"Oh, hold me Colin." Talo pretended to faint. "Sammie called me a jerk!" Colin and Talo then collapsed laughing.

"Talo you do know you are _married_!" she asked while wringing the water from her hair. "Ya. So?" Talo answered while catching his breath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night I dreamed of Kakariko. The fleeing people. My mind wouldn't rest. They were all shouting my name. Then I saw a silhouette. She was often in my dreams. I only see her black profile. I couldn't tell anything distinct about her, but I would recognize her voice out of everyone else's in Hyrule. Her name was Silo. Then her lips parted.

"Come to Kakariko, Riko." A dozen unusual images flashed through my head, but they passed by so fast I couldn't see anything but a blur. Then it flashed back to Silo.

"Go to Kakariko, Riko!" I sat up in bed with my eyes as open as they could possibly get. Never had Silo told me to go anywhere. Never had she seemed so real. The air outside was calm and the stars were covered by clouds but my mind was made up. We would go to Kakariko tomorrow.

**Well? Was that a cliff hanger? sigh You gotta give me credit for trying. Well I hope the story was reat and the chart helped you. By the way O' Future Ruler Maria Larry; Riko is NOT a Fang character!  
**


	8. Touching Twilight

**Well I have a lot of hits! Thank you! Trivia Question: Am I writing a new chapter of ****Before my Sun Fades to Twilight**** every day and then posting it? Answer: False. I actually wrote the first 10 and a bit of the 11****th**** chapters in school. I got a fanfiction, decided to revise the chapters, and post it as a fanfiction. I plan on finishing the rest of the fanfiction during school, so after chapter 10 is posted, you probably won't get as long of chapters and you might have to wait a couple days before I post a chapter. People who were reading O' Future Ruler Maria Larry's fanfiction, ****A Blessing in Disguise****, know what I am talking about. I am apologizing ahead of time, so just bare with me. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda: Twilight Princess. If I did then I would be working for Nintendo. (I don't.) I do own Riko, Kia, and Ojan. **

Before my Sun Fades to Twilight 

Chapter 8: Touching Twilight

Riko's POV

That morning I negotiated with Colin and with a couple hundred rupees, we obtained a pinto male horse with a sattle and reigns. (My horse I had prior, Irene, was left back near the Bridge of Eldin after we were thrown off the bridge.) Kia insisted on naming it so the horse's name is Talon. (Like an eagle's talon.) It takes approximately five days to get from Oridon to Kakariko. I will save you the pain of our boredom and tell you the highlights.

Day 1: The day consisted of mostly filling in Kia of Silo's messag and discussing why she would send us back to Kakariko. And Kia fell off the horse.

Day 2: I tried to teach Kia how to lead the horse, but after she led the horse in full gallop nearly off a cliff, I forbade her from holding the reigns ever again. Then later Kia fell off the horse.

Day 3: We played I-Spy over 5 bazillion times (or at least it _seemed_ like 5 bazillion times) Oh, and Kia fell off the horse.

Day 4: Kia kept asking if we were there yet and it got so annoying that I pushed her off the horse.

Day 5.8: just before sunset over Kakariko.

**POV switch Kia's POV**

We were cautiously walking toward the entrance to Kakariko. We tied up the horses after we found Irene.

"What's that?" I asked as we approached a wall of black. The edges glowed orange.

"What _is_ that?" I repeated. After getting no response from Riko I walked up to it and cautiously touched it with my index finger. The wall felt strange. It wasn't a hot or cold feeling, it was an emotion feeling. It felt like a searing longing for insane revenge and an anger that would smother all compassion. It shocked me so much that I removed my hand from the wall like it was a simmering coal. Who ever created this wall wanted revenge on someone or something. Suddenly a stone exploded into rubble on the wall, narrowly missing me! I whipped around to Riko.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"Don't you know what that is?" Riko picked up another rock. "Don't you know what that is!" Riko threw the rock at the black void. Again, the rock shattered. "It's Twilight!" he ran over and kicked the eerie wall of shrouded black and limped away. I about fainted. That was the Twilight that I had nightmares about since I was two years old? Riko kept throwing assorted rocks at the Twilight until he was too tired. He then sunk to his knees and let his head hang down.

"Riko?" I started over to him, speaking calm and softly. "What's wrong Riko?" I attempted to sit down next to him. He pushed me away from him.

"Go away." He said weakly as he got up and walked away.

"Riko, what happened to you during the Twilight?" I pressed the subject perhaps too far.

"I said GO AWAY!" he then knocked me to the ground. His eyes where veiled but I could tell he was feeling an old pain.

"We're safe Riko. They can't get when we are outside of the Twilight." I was trying to suppress my own fear as well.

"Are you _that_ stupid? _This_ is how Ojan is going to take over Hyrule. We can't stop her because Link's captured and obviously Zelda's captured and Gannondorf is evil and dead. I hate Ojan! I hate the Twili! And most of all, I HATE TWIL-" I turned around and Riko was gone.

"R-riko?" I stammered. Then I noticed the barricade of Twilight. It was expanding. The cursed wall was now positioned over where Riko was standing merely seconds ago. It was _still_ moving! I backed up against the stone wall behind me as the advancing Twilight consumed everything it came in contact with. Talon and Irene got loose and galloped away over the Bridge of Eldin while I was stuck between a rock and an evil place. Within two seconds it was to my nose. Next I was swallowed by Twilight. Inside the Twilight was an exact copy of the landscape before it was engulfed, but it was permanently stuck in the time of day between sunset and dusk; twilight. Curious small squares of black floated from the ground to the sky.

"Riko?" I called but my voice seemed to only be a faint echo. "Riko!" I called louder but it seemed as futile as trying to scream under water. A tingling sensation in my hand crescendoed as my voice faded. On my hand was the triangle I saw earlier while looking for Riko. Along with it, the familiar pain. Only it seemed more intense now. A cold spear of pain struck its way in my right hand. Then a hot volt of searing fire-like pain that took the wind out of me lanced through my hand. It kept growing until I lost all control of my self. I fell to the ground as I shivered from the cold and sweat from the heat. I help myself up with my hands and tossed and turned, tying in any way to stop the pain. I tried to vomit but the convulsing only made me weaker and clogged my windpipe. I felt like I was being thrown into a vat of lava then dropped in a bath full of liquid nitrogen (a really cold chemical). Then the pain spiked into a torturous climax! I tried to scream, I got no relief, but I continued the erratic shrieks. It felt as if someone had chain pumped my blood to flow the other way and my heart stopped and started as I was sure I was going into shock. I then collapsed into a violent spasm. I shook and vomited and froze and gasped for air. Then I couldn't breathe. A new horror struck me, then the world disappeared.

**Sorry it was a short chapter. But it was a great place for a cliff hanger right? If you have any advice on how I could improve my writing then please review! It would mean a lot to me if someone other then O' Future Ruler Maria Larry, Kaya the Hedgechidna, or Second in Command Bob Curly reviewed but I'm glad to have any reviewers at all. **


	9. Trapped in Twilight

**I HAVE OVER 130 HITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am sooooo happy! Thank you to all who read my story! Well this is going to be a long chapter. Thank you for waiting. School starts soon so I will have more chapters soon. The past few days it has been at least 95 degrees Fahrenheit! You could walk across the parking lot and sweat! Man, I hope it is cooler where you readers are because I'm frying! I don't have a pool!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda: Twilight Princess. I do own my characters Riko, and Kia. **

Before my Sun Fades to Twilight 

Chapter 9: Trapped in Twilight

Kia's POV

I awoke to a sour stomach and the aftermath of shock. I decided that I had better find Riko. I only dreaded what could have happened to him in this familiar yet alien world. Once my sight was firm again, I attempted to move. Then I saw that to my left was a paw. A wolf's paw no doubt, even though I had never seen a wolf before. I didn't dare move for about ten minuets. I didn't even move my eyes away from the dirt path, trying not to look at the creature. After five minuets more had passed, or at least it _seemed_ like five minuets, I slowly started to inch away. To my right was a wolf's paw too! There must be a wolf standing right over me! After several more moments of stillness, I decided that wolves must sleep standing up because the wolf hadn't moved. There was no choice. I had to crawl out under the wolf. I slowly moved my hand but the paw nearest that hand moved in the same direction. I tried the other hand but it again mirrored my move. Then I faced my only hope; out running the wolf. I was going to die anyway. I took a deep breath, and made a mad dash for the other side of Kakariko. Then it hit me. The wolf was running with me! I tried to shake it off, by running in between houses, through alleys, and turning corners sharply. I was running on all fours because I was apparently still under the wolf but I was moving surprisingly fast. I ran by a house and saw a wolf in the reflection of the window pane, but I didn't see me! I turned to face my death, but no one was in front of me, or behind me, or on top of me. I checked and the paws were still there. I ran back over to the window. Then I found my answers. I was the wolf.

I now had rusty red fur with pointed dog-like ears. My claws extended and sheathed like a wolf's and fangs protruded from my muzzle. The only recognizable features of me were my hazel grey eyes. What happened to me? My eyes filled with tears. I was completely separated from everyone I knew and loved. Cut off from the Zoran race and everyone in Hyrule. I was now doomed to live my life as a beast. The tears streaked down my snout and traced my fur a shade darker where it fell. And worst of all, I was trapped in Twilight. The tears came faster and I howled. I scared my self and fell over. I had to get out of here. Ay adrenaline pumped through me and I went into panic mode. The leaves rustled and I took off. I ran down the dirt road, dust trailing me, even though I had no idea where I was going. I just ran. I ducked into a side ally between two homes. I tried to conceal myself under the leaves. I held my breath.

After all went silent again, I saw something reflect light in the middle of the road. With a wolf's eyesight keener then my regular vision, I saw it was Riko's picture. I slowly crept out from my hiding place and came closer to the picture. When I stool over it I smelled something. It was most likely Riko's scent. I sniffed around the picture, looking rather dumb, but couldn't find where the scent led or if it led anywhere. I sighed. I then spotted something of interest. The house right in front of me was the exact one in the background of Riko's picture.

I decided to explore. After clawing at the door several times I was finally able to open the door. Inside was a snug, typical Kakariko home. A fire place filled up most of the room's small room's wall. The brick hearth was adorned with various pots and vases, maybe once the holder of flowers. A small wooden table occupied the left of the room and a china cabinet hung from rust nails above it. Two beds, one large one small, took up all of the space in the front and some of the middle of the room. Patterned sheets, blankets and pillows were strewn about the room as decoration and as a source of comfort. The small one-roomed house was unkempt as if no one lived in it or they never bothered to clean it.

"Get away from here!" growled a low voice. I turned around to see a dirt-brown wolf with its teeth barred.

"I'm sorry-" I carefully backed up. Then the other wolf sprang and the chase began. After several leaps and bounds, the toppling of various furniture, and the crashing of pottery, the room was completely destroyed. I finally got the chance to escape out the door. I seized the chance and with the other wolf on my heals, I ran for the spring. An orb of sparkling gold mist hovered above the spring but I had other things to worry about. I was still pursued to the spring and reached a _dead _end. I turned around and started begging for my life.

"Look! I'm not really a wolf. I'm a Zora. If you could just help me out of the Twilight I could return to my home. I would get out of the Twilight if I could, honest!" I pleaded the wolf.

"Kia?" the wolf cocked his head to the side. I knew that voice!

"Riko!" I ran up to him and buried my face in his bronze fur.

"Get off! You're not dying." I got the cold shoulder from him once again, but he was right. We weren't dying so there was no need to panic, _yet_. I tried to swallow my tears and get focused.

"What are we going to do now?" I tried not to show that I was scared to death, as I waited for some words of wisdom from Mr. Fearless.

"Just want to know how we got like this."

"I can answer that." Boomed a voice. Our attention was now completely on the golden orb.

**Well? Tell me how I did in a review. Please? The next chapter is going to be the last I type until school starts. **


	10. Cell Stories

**Well I am back and I am ready to get the last chapter (until school starts) typed. Thanks to all who reviewed; O' Future Ruler Maria Larry, Kaya the Hedgechidna, and Second in Command Bob Curly. You are my faithful and only reviewers in round one. Please review all of you 200 some people who haven't reviewed! Please! I don't care if it is a review about nothing or constructive criticism! I don't care, just review!!! Now please enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ZELDA: TWLIGHT PRINCESS! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS PEOPLE! I do own my characters. Kia, Riko, Mach, Zerah, and Ojan. **

Before my Sun Fades to Twilight 

Chapter 10: The Cell Stories

Link's POV

I was, again, locked up in a dungeon in Hyrule Castle. The exact cage that I was imprisoned in the first time I was captured by beings of the Twilight 20 years ago. It reminded me of Midna. I cared for her, and after a while, she cared for me too. Enough to die for me. **(She was brought back to life by the sprits of the springs.) **But then again, we had separate lives. Not to mention we lived in two different dimensions. She would go on to be Queen of the Twilight while I would marry Ilia in Hyrule's Pax Romana **(fancy name for time of peace).** At least that's what I thought. Then some freak from the Twilight comes and takes over Hyrule again! But they must have learned something, so they captured me first. Zelda was no doubt captured and waiting to be rescued by me. There were just three problems with that.

1. I was a wolf. (Hence why I said it reminded me of Midna.)

2. I am chained to the floor.

3. I don't have the Master Sword.

With record time I could get from my cell, all the way to Zelda's chamber on the top tower. I remembered all these 20 years since Midna showed me. That was, if I was unchained. Last time Midna had to cut the chains for me. Now, I found it was futile to try to break out. Suddenly the door swung open. Knowing it was Ojan, going to report on Hyrule's destruction, I put on my I-sincerely-and-without-a-doubt-intensely–despise-you face. I had gotten pretty good at that face over the years. Instead of the tall Ojan, I saw a short Twili kid walk through the door. She had a true smile on her face, in contrast to Ojan's smirk or frown. She seemed about five years old, and she didn't look creepy for a change.

"La, de, da…" she sang while skipping around like she was having the best time of her life. "Oh!" she was startled by my growling. "Hello there. You're a cute doggie." She commented before she stuck her hands through the bars. I backed away, but she reached her little hand in through the bars of the cage as far as she could.

"Don't be scared of me little puppy. I just want to pet you." Pet me! I am the Twilight Vanquisher and she wants to _PET_ me?! After I refused to budge from the corner of the cage, she sighed.

"Why does no one want to talk to me? My big sister is too busy ruling Hyrule to notice me, and her servants are emotionless. Can I at least talk to you?" She asked. Hold on one second. This was Ojan's sister? Maybe she could get me out of here! I thought over playing puppy for her, until my paranoid conscience got in the way. She is _Ojan's_ little sister. Maybe she's trying to trick me. I decided not to move. She then started to cry as she slowly walked away. I didn't even know that Twili could cry!

"I wanna go home. Who cares about this Light-world anyway?" she then closed the door, leaving me to ponder the very thought-provoking questions she left me.

**Zerah's POV **

It was five days since we were escorted into Hyrule from Kakariko. It was six to seven days since we have seen the sun. It was six to seven days since we've seen the _true_ sun, not the red sun of the Twilight. I meant the bright yellow orb that glowed against the blue sky. That was all I dreamed about. I would give almost anything to see the sun again.

The first day we were thrown into a dungeon and the same music played over and over until it made us delirious.

The second day, the torture was moving a pile of 200 cinder blocks from one side of the room to the other.

The third day's torture was Chinese Water Torture. That is where they strap you to boards face up, and drip water on your forehead in timed increments. Then after the 200th drop of water or so they stop dropping water. Then you go insane waiting for the next drop to fall. I know wierd.

The fourth day's torture was to sit strapped into a seat and they made you stare at a light that, even with your eyes closed, made your eyes bleed.

The fifth day's happy round of torture was the worst torture of all. It was worst most cruel thing ever known to Hylian kind! We had to peal over three rooms full of nothing but…_**ONIONS**_! Oh the humanity! The last onion I peeled was the biggest relief I ever got in my entire life. The floor was soaking wet from my own tears. I looked over at Mach. I was too tired to laugh or give him any sympathy, because I finally knew why he wouldn't grow or eat anything that had onions in it. His face was swollen and beet red from an allergic reaction to onions. Then the door swung open and I couldn't even hear Ojan slam the door against the wall from the ear-piercing song she was listening to.

"Why do you listen to music so loud?" I asked Ojan while my hand cupped over my ears. "Well, I'm evil so I listen to evil music. Can't you feel the evil vibe it gives off?"

"I can feel the walls _vib_rating."

"Is vibrating evilly?"

"I guess."

"Then it is close enough." I looked at Mach who probably couldn't hear his face was too swollen. "Alright, back to evil business." Ojan announced while screwing up her face to turn it into a smirk again.

"Had enough yet?" she almost cackled.

"Is this a trick question?" I answered.

"If you to live then I have a little job for you."

"Oh! So it's the bad cop/good cop routine, right?" She then slammed the wooden door shut.

**Well? What do ya think? Well, this is the last chapter until school starts for me. So you'll have to wait a few days before the next chapter is put up. Please enjoy my little intermission. Fourth in Command Cixalea Jwan – out. **


End file.
